


Surrender

by newtype



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: AU where Sendak is alive and well, Alien Biology, Alpha/Omega, Body guard!Sendak, Character Study, Established Relationship, M/M, Mutiny, Oral Knotting, Porn...but with plot, Power Play, Royal acts of insubordination, Scandal in the Galra bourgeois, Secret Relationship, Sex Magic, Trans Lotor, Vanity loves Lotor, why else would Lotor learn druid magic though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2018-11-05 22:42:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11023107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/newtype/pseuds/newtype
Summary: The threat of sabotage within Galran empire forces the royal family to take special precautions. After being appointed the role of Prince Lotor's body-guard, commander Sendak begins to question the future of their relationship. Can they come to a compromise? Or will they need to surrender to the crown?Lotor's answer: test his lover's loyalty while the slow burn of Galran rebellion grows — the empire, or him.





	1. Volpone

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally going to be published as a longer one-shot, but I decided to split into two chapters. I definitely think Lotor and the empire's most valuable commander would have a strong connection, although I doubt Zarkon would approve. Perhaps the Galran royalty is just notoriously promiscuous....and good at keeping their romantic affairs private. Expect the tagged nastiness in the next chapter. Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated.

I.

_Volpone_

Lotor would consider himself a religious man if an asteroid came crashing from the sky and ended this roundtable of argument. He absolutely needed to be anywhere else – anywhere that wasn’t in the middle of his father’s court, listening to one of their correspondents recount the events leading to the incident of Voltron’s escape. A breach of security. _Mutiny._ The prince twisted his fingers in his hair. If anything, she was probably having a hell of a better time than he was.

“Prince Lotor,” Prorok suddenly said, “It might be best to pay close attention to the next section of the procession. We don’t have much time.”

“For what?”

“Your father is working very hard on acquiring the black lion. The least you can do in these moments is respect his wishes.”

“Of course,” he replied, “I’m all ears. I know my father’s commanders work very, very hard.”

Lotor sighed. Since strategic planning and politics were vital parts of his royal curriculum, he had no reason to ignore a perfectly good request. But the grind of boredom was hitting him hard; he couldn’t stand to listen to another Galran official elaborate on the finer details of their report. Drumming his fingers could only keep him occupied for so long. He’d been required to read firsthand accounts before the meeting. Nothing of value was going to be gained by staying any longer – if anything the tasks being discussed we were well below his rank. Maybe if he showed enough disinterest, maybe they’d realize he had no part in benign political matters.

“Prince Lotor,” a voice whispered. An officer sat beside him, practically twice his size. He was dressed in the armor normally given to those in higher positions – a commander, no doubt. Lotor immediately recognized the stern cybernetic eye, a recent accomplishment of Galran technology. A clean empty socket was surgically fixed where his right arm should’ve been.

Lotor instinctively swallowed. _Commander Sendak._

“I didn’t know you were an informant for this case,” Lotor responded. He kept staring ahead at the holograms, taking mind not to make direct eye-contact. “Funny that they would go through all the trouble of wrangling all of us together. My father…no… _Haggar_ must be getting paranoid.”

“I’d rather you pay attention,” Sendak growled. “We’ve been alerted that there might be a mutiny within the empire, which you know directly impacts the livelihood of the royal family.

“You’re just as involved as anyone else.”

“I wouldn’t put it past the emperor to suspect you, either. His own son.”

Lotor quickly sucked in his breath. Sendak shot an accusatory glance at Prorok, his bat-shaped ears tactfully pinned back.

Someone was intending to sabotage the empire. That much was clear. He never considered himself entitled – but Lotor was adamant he deserved to know. Sendak rarely ever showed aggression outside the battlefield.

“—We are under the threat of sabotage,” one of the presenters announced, “And I ask all of you to take warning. Nothing is more threatening than a traitor with insider knowledge.”

Lotor blew a strand of hair away from his face. _Only depends if you get caught alone._

“This is precisely why we must increase security,” Sendak responded, “As the Prince’s bodyguard, I will be accompanying him henceforth in light of this information.”

“Excuse me?” Lotor snapped back into the conversation. The rest of the board turned silent, all eyes on the single htor of the empire about to throw a fit.

“Your father requested my service,” Sendak explained. _Not even a hint of hesitation, Lotor realized._ “And I’ll do as he says.”

“Dad was always a prick,” Lotor whispered, “You know that. A control freak. I’m surprised he isn’t asking you to shackle me up, given the _dire circumstances._ ”

“Perhaps he knows best.”

“We’ll discuss this later,” the prince hissed, “I won’t be goaded around like some spoiled infant.”

Sendak chuffed at his response. The meeting continued without any further interruptions, last only a little longer than either of them had anticipated.

Lotor desperately wanted to piece together what he knew, but the other’s stern expression told him nothing. _Of course,_ he thought _, no need to raise any more suspicions._

Dedicating your entire life in preparation to enter the Galran Empire’s ranks strictly prohibited outsider relationships. That was proper conduct. Sendak was a proper man.

“I will meet you in your quarters,” Sendak muttered as they were adjourned. Lotor could only hum at his own charisma.

Royal blood always found a way where it didn’t belong.

* * *

 

Lotor’s personal chamber was comparatively secluded compared to those reserved for his father’s sentries. The Galran prince stretched and brushed past the curtains that hung from his room’s windows; he’d specifically asked father for this satin so that sunlight wasn’t permitted.

A soft flicker of candles illuminated a corner of the room, but besides that, the chamber of the prince mostly remained in darkness. Lotor appreciated the lack of light. He could think here; contemplate his own thoughts, away from the squabbling of his father’s politics and the constant demands of his post as a strategic commander in training.

Unfortunately, this peace wasn’t kept for long. A knock, followed by another startled him away from the window. He begrudgingly pulled aside the curtain, allowing the usually contained sunlight to flood across tiled floors. As much as he preferred the darkness, he had no interest in Sendak assuming he was spending his time _sulking._

“My, you’re awfully late,” Lotor hissed, eyeing his father’s commander up and down. Sendak was clearly the superior of the two in physical stature, no doubt far more capable on the battlefield than Lotor could ever imagine becoming. But had they ever encountered each other in the gladiator arena – he felt quite confident in his swordsmanship.

All Lotor received in response was a mild snort before being asked to step aside. Sendak quickly closed the door behind him with his re-equipped druid arm.

“How far are you willing to push my patience, Lotor?” he demanded. “Being assigned to you was _not_ my plain, but I appreciate you taking the initiative to meet in private. Should I be concerned?”

“About what?” the prince responded, “You have the power to send for another unit against that Shirogane personality. I still don’t know why father is so persistent on capturing the black lion.”

“Your father knows best.”

“Are you that concerned about mutiny? How can you be so sure? You have a habit of biting off more than you can chew, _commander._ ”

Lotor felt his chest tighten with his emphasis on Sendak’s title. Technically, Lotor had more authority. More power. But he’d be lying if he pretended the other Galran didn’t slightly intimidate him. And he didn’t want to be, indecent, God forbid that.

“Father’s plans are equally mine if I’m still to be the heir apparent,” Lotor replied. Striding away from the door, he beckoned Sendak to enter his quarter.

He tucked a strand of white hair against his ear. “After all this scandalous behavior gets brought to light.”

“Those assumptions aren’t guaranteed,” Sendak answered. “You’re vital to this investigation, Lotor. I would not act out in your position. We need order.”

“And I imagine plenty of other officers are pleading with you,” Lotor groaned, “Just as many talented commanders and tacticians around to lessen the burden. What’s the deal with your need to _monitor_ me? I don’t need it. You know that.”

He thumbed the hilt of the blade at his side, engraved with the blessings of his father’s closest druids. The druid runes were still indecipherable to him, but Lotor anticipated he would later learn to read them, and finally use the blade to its full potential. For now, however, he prided himself on his swordsmanship, a relatively archaic practice he’d taken a liberal appreciate of.

Sendak’s ears pricked up in recognition of the blade, surprised, but not caught off-guard.

“Are you willing to cooperate, Lotor?”

“Depends,” the prince chimed, “As you know, I have pretty _grand expectations_ of my courtiers. You of all people should know.”

The comment made Lotor feel only a slight piercing of regret on his tongue. Maybe he was acting too defensive. Sendak opened his mouth as if to respond, but instead only shook his head in forfeited acceptance.

Suddenly Lotor wanted to close the curtain again, shield himself back in the shadows of his bed so at least he didn’t have to face the silent shock of the commander’s expression.

“I assumed as much. You wanting to meet outside military sanctions,” Sendak growled, “Seeing each other like this is even more of a liability. If your father suspects you, no doubt he will begin to even question his own commanders.”

“Oh, I know why ” Lotor huffed. He tried changing his tone of voice, wanting to sound as if he actually had to confidence to drag one of his father’s subordinate onto his knees. He could easily accomplish it, too. Make Sendak hurt. Make him submit and surrender if he wanted to keep his good name.

Their courting could barely be considered flirting, given the rare occasion where their military lives intersected. Lotor preferred quiet solitude to Sendak’s infatuation with carnage. Both needed balance to function, work their collective asses off for any kind of silver lining under the empire.

To maintain cover, Lotor clung to the prospect of maintaining a façade of disrespect. Pretending as if he hadn’t been secretly peering from behind his father’s shoulder during Sendak’s occasional visits, as if he hadn’t begrudgingly dug up the reports of Sendak’s performance in the arenas against a mysteriously formidable human ‘champion.’ Nothing was off-limits for the royal family. The heir apparent would _own_ anything he desired.

Lotor drew a strand of silver hair around his fingers, turning away from Sendak to close the door. With his back to the wall, the prince teasingly gestured at the other’s lowered eyes. The commander silently obliged and ensured the entrance to the chamber was sealed before following Lotor’s lead.

“Listen,” Lotor quickly whispered, “If you’re gone for too long, the other will begin to assume something _happened._ Attracting any sort of suspicious is far from what I want to happen tonight.” His voice rarely wavered, but Sendak smirked at Lotor’s slight stumble of authority when giving him orders.

“Eager, as always,” Sendak growled.

“Not my problem. I know how you are.” Lotor exhaled and began to fuss with the collar of his uniform. Unlike the mechanical, druid-magic powers armor, the standard empire uniform was a dark fitted black with purple and gold embroidery. High cut boots ended at his thighs, right below the opening of a tailored gladiator-styled kilt he had privately commissioned for civilian use. It was everything _but_ subtle, fashion that Sendak had to forcibly restrain himself from tearing apart. Lotor would make him beg. And Sendak knew he’d have no option but to hungrily oblige, adhere to Lotor’s impeccable charm.

“If we keep meeting like this,” Lotor teased, “My father will surely begin to suspect something or other. No doubt put your livelihood in jeopardy, at least.”

“He suspects as much already,” Sendak answered. “Your point is? Feigning promiscuity never helped anyone.”

“You should be careful. You know the walls have ears.” Lotor whistled and reached for the back of Sendak’s neck, thumbing the exposed violet fur, stroking it with a repetitive focus. “I’m sure you appreciate the formalities, though. Believe it or not, I did miss you.”

The prince quietly laughed and brought them to the bed, bowing his head only to remove the top of his garments. In a quick gesture, the collar clasped around Lotor’s neck, revealing his Adam’s apple above an engraved brooch of the family sigil. This had the added benefit of reminding Sendak that, despite Lotor’s casual demeanor, he was still pining for _the emperor’s son._ The self-reprimanding part of Sendak wanted to hold himself accountable, but Lotor assured him nothing was healthier than a bit of rebellion.

Lotor desperately needed to indulge in the absolute scandal of their relationship. No one dared refuse him but Sendak, playing him along until the prince finally made the first move.

If anyone enjoyed scandal, it was Lotor. This was one of the few things he enjoyed entertaining for Sendak, something that made the implied taboo of their meetings tinged with a bittersweet irony.

“Miss me? That’s hard to believe. I’m sure the empire kept you occupied while I was away.”

“You could’ve just ignored my request. Last time we met, I knew father was sending you to war. I was offended. You barely kept in touch.

“That’s a rash assumption,” Sendak commented.

“Only a _suggestion_ – you clearly don’t have any obligations to listen to me, if you’d like. I’d let you use as much force as you want,” Lotor whined. “There are some things a sentry guard just doesn’t know _how to do._ ”

Sendak shifted his weight, reaching for Lotor’s arm and lowering it to his lap. Lotor smirked, staring back with piercing golden eyes. Somehow, they never quite looked entirely Galran – as if another other-worldly quality possessed them.

“I’d think you enjoy hearing your own voice,” the larger Galran said.

“Maybe,” Lotor laughed. “or would you rather I be on my knees?”

He was amused seeing Sendak take the bait, slightly flustered at the tease by raising his ears and narrowing his brows at Lotor’s forward appeal.

“You never told me you were an exhibitionist."

“How about if I gave you an order?” Lotor crossed his legs, occupying himself with his family brooch until it finally unclasped. His neck was bare.

A gravity like no other pulled Sendak towards him; there was little he could do to resist the assaulting sweet scent. He’d been drifting for too long, kept distant from the self-collapsing nebula of the royal family, baited by the perpetual pull of karma. The logic behind Lotor commanding him stung, but nothing could stop Sendak from obliging; his throat clenched at the trained touch of the empire’s most charismatic head.

_Perhaps – the druids had taught him, Sendak considered, one of their infatuation charms…_

“Do you want it to be an order, yes or no?” The prince raised his voice, staring up at Sendak, eyes piercing through his failing effort at stoicism.

“I know at least a dozen different ways of forcing you to submit, commander. There isn’t much that is out of my powers, to be frank. So, I think you know what the better option is here.”

“And the alternatives?”

“We can arrange for another time if this isn’t –”

“—Do you have worse planned for me, prince?”

Lotor shuddered and raised his hand up in mock-defense.

“Oh, can I do worse? I don’t know. How am I supposed to react to the cold-shoulder?”

“Please,” Sendak growled, “You’re clearly excited at the prospect.”

“Of punishing you?” Lotor asked. The room suddenly seemed smaller. Dark. Lotor paused in the short silence, dwelling in the body-heat of the other, breathing in the subtle musk of alpha across from him. Maybe Sendak would notice — the prince asked himself — notice his insistence on closeness.

“What else?”

“This is insubordination,” Lotor laughed shakily, “Gracious. If _father_ were to know…”

 _What others forfeit to fight this man in the arena,_ Lotor thought. Regardless of intimacy, this was also his father’s prized gladiator. Sendak could snap his wrist and paralyze him at any moment. _Break him._ To gain the unwavering respect of the empire was no simple feat. He felt tempted to play along, act the submissive role for the commander’s sake, let the man indulge for once in his life.

_I could teach the commander a lesson. I could be the bitch. Really give them a show._

Sendak took him by the arm, making their difference in size only more apparent when Lotor felt his entire weight pulled to the ground. Lotor shuffled, glaring awkwardly at his feet, and back up the commander, pinned against his thighs.

“I think I gave you an order,” Sendak said.

“Knees?” Lotor hummed. He made sure Sendak saw his mouth. Full of dirty words and sharp teeth. Taking after his father, Lotor's tongue was forked like a snake's, slithering out as if to taste the smell of heat in the air. A blush was spread over his face, tingeing his pointed ears, making it near impossible to hide behind an uninterested face. He’d be lying if he said he didn’t like being treated like a ragdoll; Lotor’s druid magic could get him out of most situations, but Sendak’s brute strength was too tempting to refuse.

“Are you listening?” Sendak demanded.

“Yes, _sir._ ”

If the walls had ears, Sendak hoped they could hear them loud and clear. Lotor’s shit-eating grin hit him like a bullet to his chest, rattling a primal sensation he’d refuse to acknowledge before. Just one eager glance from the prince told him all he needed to know — their second chance may never come around if they stopped here. His duty was to serve the prince. That was all.

“Good boy.”


	2. Vox

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lotor might have bitten off more than he could chew.

II.

 

Vox

 

Galran anatomy widely varied; Lotor had only taken rudimentary notes on the subject in his education of his society's breeding habits. Of course, he was at least familiar with Sendak. Being an experienced royal, Lotor was relatively confident in what to anticipate from his male suitors.

 _Prostrate all he wants,_ Lotor knew his time was invaluable.

The prince exhaled and hastily brushed a lock of his hair behind his ears, making a poor effort at trying to partially keep it away from his face.

Insolence _,_ he cursed under his breath. However, Sendak growled in approval at Lotor’s difficulty with the small nuisance. Lotor swallowed and feigned a laugh as a heavy, clawed paw stroked the top of his head, combing through the silver and lowering him slow and steady.

“Mhm, it’s nothing, don’t worry,” Lotor whispered, “Are you comfortable?”

They’d closed the curtains.

“I’m surprised you listened,” Sendak replied.

"I can listen. When I want to." Lotor hummed, trailing his fingers up the thigh plates of Sendak's uniform. The commander stirred only slightly beneath him as if Lotor's advancements were only a mild inconvenience.

“Are you willing to listen to me, now?” Sendak asked, “Let me oblige. I don’t think I’ve ever told you no.”

“I know that,” Lotor teased, “Are you enjoying this? I am. I bet the others really are starting to wonder where you vanished to… _tragic_.” Lotor laughed quietly and began to thumb the protective fabric stretched across the commander’s groin. His ear twitched as Sendak pulled his hand away from his bangs, one finger still trailing down the side of his neck, to the collar of his uniform which had been unfastened only moments before.

“Oh,” Lotor scoffed, “You’re hard.” Sliding his hand away, he raised a suspicious brow at Sendak before placing it back on the cool metal of the guard.

Sendak paused and responded only with a tightened grip on the back of Lotor’s head. The prince gave a sharp gasp of satisfaction, craning his neck in need of attention from the heavyset commander. From this vantage point, it wasn’t difficult at all to imagine what Sendak was painfully trying to keep hidden.

Both made quick work of unfastening the galran armor, unlocking the compressed armor plates along Sendak's pelvis so that only the untouched undergarment remained. Something felt strangely foreign to Lotor as if he hadn't been meant to see the commander's heating bulge against his leg just so – leaving barely anything to the imagination.

 “Don’t act so surprised,” Sendak muttered, “You knew what you were doing.”

"Did I?" Lotor laughed. His eyes were, of course, fixated on Sendak's hand hastily brushing his aside, wasting no time to remove his length from his codpiece and reveal his sheath. Lotor opened his mouth slightly in awe, feeling the prickling of a blush fester beneath his chin and spread down his neck.

The base of Sendak’s cock was thicker up along the sheath, resembling the swollen shape of a knot and ending in a deep purple swell. The heft caused it to hang slightly, dropping precariously as Lotor leaned towards it -- his hand immediately squatted away with a firm, swift gesture.

“I won’t allow that,” Sendak growled with assertion, “At least, not for now.”

"Then what the hell do you want?" Lotor sucked in his breath. Small droplets of precum began to collect at the darkened head, oozing down the slick of the shaft. Of all things, he desperately wanted to read it with his palm, knead the thickened flesh with his thumb. Goosebumps came just at the thought, making Lotor hiss in annoyance when Sendak quickly grabbed by him the chin.

“You might as well use that big mouth of yours for something useful,” the commander explained, “I don’t think you would have any difficulty with that, though. It seems like you already get enough practice with your other subordinates.”

“A rude, inconsiderate whore,” Lotor whispered, “That’s what you think of me? After all I do for you? Really?”

“Maybe not in those words. But, if you prefer…”

“Better watch your tongue,” the prince hissed, “Don’t forget who you’re sleeping with.”

“Mhm,” Sendak confirmed, “If only you would actually do what’s asked of you.”

“You know I _want_ this, that isn’t the question. You think I really get around, sleeping with dad’s commanders all the time? Someone has the dirtier mind here.”

“If your father only heard you –”

A moment passed before Lotor could consider the hypothetical and laughed at the irony of the situation. Sendak raised his ear slightly in surprise; Lotor combed his bangs away from his face again, carefully tucking them behind his ears so nothing got in the way. Despite the mundanity of the gesture, Lotor desperately wanted it to be enough to tell Sendak what he _needed,_ what he was willing to do when no one else was watching.

“I can make further arrangements,” the prince offered, “If you rather be in the dark…”

Sendak made a gruff noise and placed his claws on the back of Lotor’s head.

“That won’t be necessary…”

This was enough for Lotor to grant him a smirk, taking his time to lick his lips and run his tongue over the tips of his canines.

“Alright then,” he hummed, “Your wish is my command, Commander Sendak.”

He felt the weight of Sendak’s paw knot itself in his hair, tentatively stroking it at first before guiding his hand lower to the base of the prince’s neck.

“You know how long I’ve been waiting for this.”

“I know,” Lotor reassured him, “Oh, you must’ve been suffering so much. Thinking you’re the lucky one who gets to see the emperor’s little boy naked and – what was it you liked?”

Sendak’s nose twitched at the tone of the comment. Lotor bit his lip in approval before thumbing the base of Sendak’s cock, making a delicate effort to wean it from his under-armor into his gloved palm. The heft of it was no joke; Lotor finally felt a hint of perspiration on his face as he saw the shaft slicken itself against his touch. A noticeable vein ran up until the head as blood rushed into it, making the surface shift from a darkened purple to a reddened lavender. Although Sendak would’ve jerked at the suggestion, Lotor felt as if he was holding an alien gemstone, something so rigid and artful in his hands. The prince wondered – would Sendak find such a comment arousing? Or would he just kill the mood?

“It’s been a while, admittedly,” Lotor started, balancing himself by planting one palm on Sendak’s armored thigh. “You clearly haven’t changed much from the look of things, though.”

“I wouldn’t necessarily say that. I’m sure your point of reference is a little –

“Skewed?” Lotor teased. He couldn’t even circle the base of Sendak’s cock with his hand; his thumb pitifully only reached three-fourths of the width. Starting from there, he slid his hand slowly, rubbing his palm into the throbbing mount of the commander’s knot, which was quickly stretching itself wider against the gesture. A feral-sounding growl escaped Sendak’s throat, alarming Lotor at first until the pitch lowered into a clear, steady moan.

With his ears pinned back, Sendak’s mouth hung slightly open, the front of his canines hanging downwards at Lotor’s quickening hand. A force clenched Lotor’s tighter behind his head, pushing back away from the cock just as he began massaging the circumcised head.

“Use your mouth, brat,” Sendak ordered.

“Oh. That.” Lotor curled his fingers and stared down at the sticky web of precum wrapped coating them. Although he didn’t necessarily consider himself skilled regarding handjobs – it was impressive how hard Sendak already was for how little time he spent. The Galran prince licked his lips and thumbed the throbbing, deep lavender tip. Sendak sighed at the touch, closing his eyes only for a moment as Lotor massaged his balls, reaching into the undergarment to locate their warmth and milk them as quickly as he could.

“Talented, for such a young man,” the commander complimented him.

“This is nothing,” Lotor teased. “what do you want?”

One of Sendak’s bat-like ears twitched at the response. Was he revolted, Lotor contemplated. Did he anticipate someone from the royal family could repeatedly get on his knees and suck cock so easily? Maybe.

 “How long ago was it, Lotor? It must’ve been months since we last had a moment like this to ourselves. I hate waiting. It must’ve been aggravating you as well.”

The prince inhaled, felt his chest expand, heart, beating rapidly against his center. Sometimes he felt Sendak's eyes pierce right there, after working for generations within the galran empire, Lotor learned to be wary of underestimating his father's closest men. Had he angered Sendak, he could easily knock him down, incapacitate him regardless of the dozens of spells Haggar had taught him during his studies. But that did almost nothing to prevent Lotor from prying Sendak opening, edging him further into his touches, brisk acknowledgment in the halls between briefings, taking on the roles of strangers until all eyes were away. No doubt both of them knew how dangerous the game was they played.

“Feeling ambitious tonight,” Lotor chuckled, “Like always. Why am I not disappointed? I would’ve figured you’d make the first move during the meeting. It seems strange.”

Sendak raised a brow. A clawed hand reached for Lotor’s hair, combing through the silver without any hint of hesitation. “Are you questioning the abilities of the investigators?”

“Not so much,” the prince whispered back, “I just get the feeling it’s not me they’re after. Or father, for that matter. They would’ve killed one of us by now if they were serious.”

“You underestimate how much effort your father’s guards put into your protection,” Sendak answered, “We can’t assume anything. There is word that Zarkon is considering promoting Thace to commander, even.”

A harsh _tch_ escaped Lotor lips. “That’s what I’m afraid of,” he said, “I don’t trust that man, Sendak. Father likes him. But in my opinion? He’s someone we ought to be careful of.”

"He joined our ranks before your time, Lotor." Sendak couldn't distance himself from the sight of Lotor between his legs. Even with politics on the table, the prince idly ran his fingers over Sendak's exposed groin, leaning over occasionally to brush his lips against the naked flesh and fur.

“Do you wish I was him? Thace?”

“Excuse me –”

“How do I know you’re satisfied with me?” Lotor asked, “You’re stone cold. You rarely reciprocate when we fuck, to be quite honest. What makes me so special to you? Let me speculate – you get an ego-high off it, don’t you? Making Zarkon’s son mouth-fuck you, I mean. It really gets you off, doesn’t it?”

“This is uncalled for,” Sendak warned him.

“I bet so. I can trash-talk you all night if I really wanted to, understand? Abuse. Humiliation. Anything I want.”

The Galran commander grimaced at the thought, instead deciding to palm the side of Lotor’s hip, grope through the protective clothing with a meditated focus.

"You are very admirable, for someone your age. I wouldn't be surprised if the stories were true. If someone within our ranks is truly trying at your life, I highly doubt they would be successful. This is my honest opinion, Lotor. I won't rescind it."

“Sweet of you,” Lotor laughed, “Very admirable for a commander. But don’t consider me impressed. Praise is cheap around here, especially with the empire planning to expand its ranks. A good man would keep his lips shut, watch his words very, very carefully.”

For once, Sendak silently agreed with a nod, hinting he didn't want to press the topic further than necessary. Lotor took it lightly, chewing the side of his cheek for a moment in thought as Sendak began to stroke his thigh. The sudden touch startled him for its unexpected warmth, the thick padding of Sendak's now ungloved hand kneading into his waistline.

“Patience is a virtue,” Sendak groaned.

“I know,” Lotor answered, “people sometimes say the walls have eyes.” He glanced to the side, taking note of their surroundings – his personal chamber, somewhere only his father would have immediate access. If anyone knew, it would be him, a fact Sendak was all too aware of the moment he made himself known. They were adults, Lotor figured; if anyone had something to say, it would only take the slightest effort to cut them out of the conversation entirely.

Lotor leaned towards Sendak again, tucking another loose strand of hair away before guiding the thickened shaft to his lips. By now the base of Sendak’s cock had swollen, purely out of adrenaline at the sight of Lotor’s pouting face as he carefully licked at the precum. If he was careful and precise, the clean-up wouldn’t be awful. If they didn’t try anything too _ambitious_ – the thought made Lotor gag slightly, sputtering into a mouthful of Sendak’s hardened length. With a brisk _pop_ , Lotor licked away the trail of saliva and coughed, sliding back only slightly in a knee-jerk reaction. Tucking his face into his elbow, Lotor choked and made a poor effort to clear his throat without making any notice.

“Excuse me –”

All this got out of Sendak was a resentful scoff. “I expected more from you, Prince Lotor.”

He took the bait. Lotor exhaled and uncovered his face, drawing his sharp yellow eyes up towards Sendak’s barely hidden grimace.

“That’s unfortunate because I thought you wanted a good time. I think you’re the one underestimating me. I’m just out of practice.”

“I hardly believe it,” Sendak added, “but I’ll take your word. Get back to work.”

"Yes sir," Lotor mimicked, "Absolutely, _sir_.”

Was this some game of cat and mouse? Were they always going to be playing this – edging the other one, pulling each other into hallways, disregarding their positions for clearly unacceptable military affairs. It was for the sex. Clashing politics aside. Anyone with their senses together would figure that, Lotor conceded. Any thought for concern made Lotor scoff, revolted against something in the back of his mind that pushed his further, reminding him he only lived once. Chances, he thought. Sendak never once heard that encouraging voice of hedonism in his head once.

Mutiny -- if anyone could’ve been genuinely disloyal, it would’ve been himself. Lotor didn’t want to pry apart the threads, fray any of the strained relationships he already had with the empire. This was enough, he reminded him, be satisfied with what you have. Don't raise suspicions when you're clearly acting against the emperor's wishes.

There’s nothing immoral about crossing boundaries. It only counts if they were the wrong ones. That’s how Lotor could sleep at night.

“I would have figured much, pup,” Sendak groaned. A heavy paw slid from Lotor’s waist to his shoulders, stroking his cheekbones, and eventually grabbing a clump of hair. The Galran prince gasped right before he sucked at the tip of Sendak’s sheath, rubbing the slit with his tongue with a calculated speed. Lotor gulped at the added pressure of Sendak pulling his hair, knotting the strands of hair between his claws, feeling their sharp-edged grind against his scalp.

“Perfect. You’re beautiful. It’s a shame your father will never see you like this.” Sendak practically seemed to purr at the sight of Lotor gasping, leaning his temple against the other’s knee.

 _A compliment_ , Lotor thought. He swallowed, felt the rough taste of Sendak on his tongue again when he returned to work, carefully trailing from the tip to the swollen knot. Briskly making a path from the reddened head, Lotor slipped the rest of the shaft into his mouth, pushing deeper until he began to feel a burn in his throat. Sendak groaned, stoic as ever, palming a handful of the prince's hair as Lotor swallowed, deep-throating the rest of his cock until he reached the knotted base.

"Don't strain yourself," the commander warned, "It'd be a shame for you to choke when no one else is around."

Lotor snorted. He pulled back slightly, letting the slickness fill his mouth for a second before pushing back deeper, straining to reach the base and cradle his head against Sendak’s exposed thigh. Increasing his pace, Lotor swallowed deeper, handling the remainder of the cock so he could angle it further into his throat. By the time he reached the knot, Lotor could clearly feel the heated swell of the other galran push into his esophagus, a trick he’d learned once he overcame his gag reflex.

Claws made a fist against his head, forcing Lotor to gasp in shock as Sendak abruptly slid the rest of himself out from his mouth. It was cruel and left the prince dazed. Lotor’s chest frantically rose and fell, his lungs tingling with a need for oxygen until he left the hardened cock trail away from his tongue. He couldn’t think about anxiety now. Even if his heart was threatening to burst, he forced himself to take a deep breath and make eye contact with the stern expression on Sendak’s face.

“Happy with that?” Lotor gasped. His felt light-headed. It’d be a lie to say he wasn’t getting some sort of high from the complete disregard for discipline or safety.

“Are you asking if I’ve had enough?”

“No,” Lotor answered, “Of course not. Just make sure not to break your toys, Sendak.”

He didn't seem particularly pleased at the comment. Instead, Sendak sighed and stared down at Lotor, taking note of the Prince's pointed, twitching ears. Was he waiting in anticipation for him to make the first move – it wasn't like him, Sendak realized. Lotor doesn't wait for orders.

“Is something wrong?”

“I want you to choke me,” the prince demanded.

“Not surprising at all. You seemed eager to me tonight. It'll take nothing for me to overpower you, you know that.”

"No, not like that," Lotor pried. "Not like that at all. Let me deep-throat you again. I need to get there."

“Where?” Sendak smirked, began to comb the side of the prince's head. “Where do you want to go?”

“Make me come. You know how it is. You, being an alpha – you have experience, don't you? We don't let your kind in without it.”

Sendak winced at the unexpected harshness of Lotor's words. Lifting his palm away from the prince's head, Sendak reached for his chin and forcefully pulled him in close to his groin. A muffled cry came from Lotor's mouth, an unhappy sound of anticipation and messiness. The scent was overwhelming him this close, Lotor could practically feel his mouth water at the overpowering marker of an alpha's arousal.

Lotor took the hint and greedily opened his mouth, flicking the wet tip with his tongue before swallowing it. He licked warm circles across the vein, taking his sweet time to work back up to the middle of the alien shaft. But he was eager, starving for the commander, desperate for the rest of Sendak’s knotted cock in his mouth so he could put an end to it. Satisfy that pining for touch, for the sensation of Sendak’s claws marking his skin, pushing him beyond his breaking point.

A tingling sensation shot down his spine. Lotor gasped and felt the head press upward as Sendak thrust too fast, too deep, locking his mouth around the knot's swell. In shock, Lotor jerked the heavy palm away and began to struggle, his chest throbbing. But it was too late – an overwhelming burning sensation possessed the prince, for a moment making his mouth clamp shut before he felt the pile in his throat. This was inhumane, this was – humiliation if he had the mind to call it. Sendak groaned, yanking a fistful of Lotor's hair just before he began to dry-heave, taking careful note of the flushed tinge on his face.

“You’re quite handsome in this state,” Sendak said, “For a moment, I could have denied you your next breath. Now you’re barely capable of standing on your knees.”

A piercing set of yellow eyes shot right through. The commander grimaced and kicked him, striking his armor boots right into the side of Lotor as he gasped. Immediately he closed his eyes and kneeled, squinting at the larger Galran standing over him.

“Did you choke? Did you push yourself too far? Barely what you deserve in this condition. You shouldn’t be so shocked, Lotor. It is disappointing to see you act so surprised.”

The words stung. Lotor would make him regret them, make Sendak realize what a made move he made. But he could only feel his chest rising and falling, trying to catch his breath – release the tension that’s built up as he felt another kick. That was enough to finally make him heave, make Lotor press against his abdomen and messily feel the slick of saliva filling his mouth. Too much, too soon. At this rate, he was going to choke. Puke, event. He felt pathetically disgusting.

“Well then?” Sendak demanded he stand up, but all Lotor did was bite his lip.

“You usurper –”

“You were pushing it.” 

“That,” Lotor growled, “still gives you no right.” He shuddered again. An alpha and a royal omega could fight all night, could throw insults at one another and still accomplish nothing. Arrive at absolutely no resolution and still harbor vendettas. These were only natural circumstances – it only made sense for Sendak to kneel to Lotor’s eye-level, raise his chin, and thumb the other’s jaw until Lotor opened his mouth.

“There appears to be no damage.” Sendak was calm, staring straight into the prince’s yellow eyes. “Give me no right for what? You give me the impression that you’d rather be pushed around. Stepping down from your pedestal for the attention.”

Not to mention it was impossible to deny that Lotor’s _sweat was all he could smell_ –

“Unless you want me to puke,” Lotor hissed, “Because I promise you, I'll be more than happy to oblige.”

“Would you really appreciate that?” Sendak answered with a tug, “We both know I’m rough. _You know you like it rough._ ”

“Maybe we should send you back,” Lotor rolled his eyes, “but I guess you’re a sadist, too.”

Lotor shifted his weight, pulling away from Sendak’s claws to place his own hand protectively around the commander’s throat. He wondered – had he vomited, the clean-up would’ve been incredibly inconvenient for both of them. Unless…

“Do you actually _want_ to me do that?” Lotor raised a brow; he was genuinely curious, wanted Sendak to know he could be receptive to an order. He’d been in this scenario before. His integrity always came first. Even if he was royalty – an alpha was an alpha, a biological fact Lotor couldn’t resist playing-up. 

“There’s nothing stopping you from doing it,” the prince warned again, “For a moment there I was scared but – I swear you get something out of seeing me _struggle_. Be in pain.”

Sendak took a deep breath and snorted. “You are not wrong in that assumption.”

“So, you _would_ do it. Defile and soil yourself. For my favor."

The commander grunted as Lotor tightened his hand around Sendak’s collar. A thin finger trailed from Sendak’s chin to his Adam’s apple, stroking the fur tentatively.

Enacting pain was a part of his job. For purposes other than torture – Sendak felt a piercing, distinct alertness at the thought. If he pushed this boundary with Lotor, no, _Zarkon’s son_ , there absolutely would be no turning back.

“Hurt me,” Lotor whispered. The prince rose to his feet, reaching out for Sendak’s thigh for support as he slid on his lap with a hurried gesture. His hands feel _there_ , one hand gripping the exposed flesh where his pointed teeth had been only moments ago. Bitter-sweet, metallic taste on the tip of his tongue, like an electric shock that made all the adrenaline rushing through Lotor feel as if he’d injected quintessence. Sendak was sweating under his touch, tension rising in his neck while Lotor finally slid his hand away.

“Tonight, I’ll give you permission. You have my blessing to do whatever you would like to me. Think of it as a gift.”

 

_If we’re going to continue seeing each other, I must inform that you’re committing treason._

 

“Be someone else tonight,” Lotor coaxed, “be anyone you shouldn’t be.”

 

_But I always I get what I want, commander; don’t forget that._

 

“That’s a dangerous permission to give,” Sendak said, “assuming I rather be anyone other than myself.”

 

_Your father would be proud to hear you speak like that._

 

“You like hurting people. It’s mutual exchange. I won’t be selfish. I’m giving you my own self-denial.”

 

_It’s a pity I’ll never get to hear him say that ever again, then._

 

“Have you ever asked another man to hurt you before?” Sendak had his reasons for asking, but he knew he’d save them for another day.

Lotor shifted in his straddle, taking a deep breath. “No,” he responded, “But that’s irrelevant.”

“I highly doubt that,” Sendak answered, “I’m just practicing caution. You are giving me your consent. Private oaths are private oaths. We secularize.”

 

 _I’m yours, Sendak, and no one will know a thing. If that isn’t a promise_ –

_Never trust a Galran soldier._

 

“My father assigned you to be my bodyguard, but as far as I’m concerned, you present no danger. But maybe you can change that.” 

Lotor practically spat his words, but restrained himself, instead choosing to lean forward, press his weight on Sendak’s chest. The larger Galran complied and took his lead, letting Lotor widen his stance and pressed his two palms over the width of his shoulders.

“Can you keep secrets, Commander Sendak? Or else,” the prince warned, “I’ll have to bite out your tongue. It _won’t_ be pretty.” Everything in Sendak’s body told him this wasn’t just an exaggeration to make him notice how close Lotor was.

“That’s an order,” Sendak snorted, “What you just said was an order.”

"Then I'm ordering you to drop that shitty self-restraint."

"You and I are opposites then," Lotor said, "I don't know what it means to be hurt. I like hurting people. That's what we're bred to do."

“I can’t fix that. No one can fix that for you.”

“I know – I know that. It’s not my problem that father is using you.”

"The acknowledgment is appreciated, but not necessary."

“That’s a shame.” Lotor swallowed and lowered his hand to the risen scar tissue of Sendak’s amputated arm. A quiet hiss of recognition broke the silence as Lotor spread his fingers around it.

He didn’t know a damn thing about an intergalactic war. He barely knew his own body.

“Will you leave me?” Lotor asked.

“No.”

_“Then teach me.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank-you Raw and Alastair for the help editing this piece!
> 
> Apologises for the late update. I've had several medical and school-related responsibilities take priority since then. The tone might be a little different than the previous installment because of this. Although this chapter was written well before seasons 3 and 4 aired, I still wanted to continue writing since Lotor/Sendak is a niche pairing. If you have any feedback, please leave a comment! I'd love to write more fic involving Lotor and royal family dynamics.

**Author's Note:**

> [twitter](https://twitter.com/watsnewbussycat)


End file.
